


Your Everyday Spankfic

by dinxby



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Gay, Kissing, M/M, POV Third Person, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinxby/pseuds/dinxby
Summary: Mark asks Jack if he's willing to try something different...





	Your Everyday Spankfic

**Author's Note:**

> Written after taking benadryl, but beta'd. Inb4 this has already been written but much better.

Mark was the one who broke their make-out session to speak. To inquire Sean of something that had been on his mind for a while now. Mark's hands cradled the sides of Sean's head, staring into his eyes. 

"Hey, Jackaboy?"

"Yeah, Mark?" Sean's hands come up to gently hold Mark's wrists on either side of his own head. He stared up at Mark with soft eyes. 

"Do you think..." A hesitant pause. Mark took one of Sean's hands and placed gentle kisses going up to the crook of his elbow. This relieved some of his nervousness. "Do you think we could try somethin' different tonight?" 

"Sure. Whaddya have in mind?"

\--

This was _not_ what Sean expected. He especially thought this as he pulled a hand back and brought it down upon Mark's exposed behind. 

"AAaahaaah...!" Mark's hands went to cover his own mouth, much too late to muffle the eruption of pleasure from deep within him, pooling in his stomach. Instead, he opts to let his arms simply stretch out before him.

Mark was laying crotch-first on Sean's thighs, completely naked, moaning like a whore in church with each harsh hit administered from the Irishman. All the while, Sean was fully clothed and seated upon the edge of their shared bed with the red-haired man forming a pyramid over his thighs. Mark's cock was sandwiched between Sean’s closed thighs and Mark’s arms were stretched out in front of him, holding himself up. As Sean gently rubbed Mark's reddened asscheeks, a deep, velvety moan was drawn out from Mark, which had Sean's own dick twitching in his pants.

In the back of Sean's head, he was wondering if he was spanking too hard. Just to test this theory, he gives Mark's ass a particularly hard _smack._ After the final aftershock of the slap echoed through the room, Sean was almost immediately rewarded with a pleasured moan that ended with a growl and a wiggle of abused cheeks. 

"More... More like that, please," Mark pleaded, his voice whiny and slightly higher in pitch.

Oh, this was something he could get used to. How could he deny his Mark? Wait, was he _supposed_ to? Or was this not supposed to be some kind of BDSM situation? The thought confused him for too long of a moment because Mark began wriggling once again and whining like a small child who wasn't getting what they wanted. 

Mark was quickly cut off by Sean faking him out by rubbing the reddened bottom, earning a flinch from the man lying prone over Sean's thighs. 

The ministrations continued until a particularly hard smack, a sudden grip of the side of Sean's left calf, and a coarse, pleasured moan signaled that Mark had come. Namely all over Sean’s inner leg.

"Oh, fuck! Aaahah! HMMmmm..." Mark’s hands went to cover his mouth as he rode out his orgasm. All the while, Sean is rubbing small circles into Mark's flushed behind.


End file.
